


Light At The End

by Leliel12



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Eldritch, One Shot, Sad Ending, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliel12/pseuds/Leliel12
Summary: The fighters assemble for a long war with the false angel and its army of Master Hands.Galeem does a bit of minor housecleaning for its new domain.





	Light At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want to be the first to give Galeem its proper name in the tags, and because that last Smash Direct trailer put me in the mood for some dark prose.
> 
> Consider this a theory on Galeem's personality and motivations.

It takes Galeem a second to realize the [metal/device/cylinder] the [vulpine/pilot/mercenary] is pointing at its body is a weapon. It takes it a further second to understand that the [vulpine/pilot/mercenary] intends to harm it.

This makes little sense to Galeem. The [extensions/minions/gods] it has made are more powerful than the group of entities that are facing it. It is simply not logical. The logical option would be to ease psychological tension in regards to the imminent [apocalypse/reformat/reclaiming] by spending time with loved ones, as approximately 531,318,019.8 entities aware of its existence are. This illogic will be one of several things corrected.

Still, Galeem feels curious. It knows that the [creatures/fighters/prototypes] facing it have different instincts than itself. Its nature is to overtake, conquer, and reformat. Its entire [species/waveform/philosophy] had done so since before the Myriad existed in its present shape. One of the [beings/quanta/memes] would [enter/infect/influence] a [plane/universe] and create [perfection/order] from the [raw materials/sentience] that they found there. Galeem itself has done so dozens of times, though never a [plane/universe] so... playfully violent. So, it waits, observing the processes of the group of entities facing it.

It finds little except normal delusions fostered by survival instinct. In a way, admirable, but self-destructive; these will have to be edited out of the [copies/design/descendants] for full efficiency.

In the course of its observations, [warrior/prince/swordsman] estimates that each [creature/fighter/prototype] will need to account for 10 [extensions/minions/gods]. Both the [princess/goddess/sorceress] and the [messenger/servant/angel] iterate that the entities can defeat Galeem and its [forces/tools/energy].

Galeem does not feel emotions in the same way as the [creatures/fighters/prototypes] do, but it does feel a measure of... satisfaction. The [plan/stratagem/redevelopment] it forecasted will not needing revisions. 

Galeem does not think the concept of "fighting fair" is a legitimate philosophy, either.

The [extensions/minions/gods] are Unwoven into the [essence/energy] that Galeem gathered over the course of this [plane/universe]'s relative centuries. Galeem's [body/locality/thought] cannot contain as much energy as it has used to create the [forces/tools/energy] without undergoing transformation into a [singularity/lesser Myriad], but that state is exactly Galeem's intention. One by one, the [extensions/minions/gods] are recycled into Galeem's [body/locality/thought], great blue streamers of power leading to its [body/locality/thought]'s glowing [brain/crest/ego] as the power is harvested.

The [seer/prophet/swordsman] projects what Galeem is about to do, but it is too late-the [singularity/lesser Myriad] has already formed. 

Within the time dilation, a thousand virtual [planes/universes] form simultaneously in the interplay of sudden energy, all of them [controlled/made of/in the mind of] Galeem. In two milliseconds, two trillion years pass for them and stars and galaxies form in the primal chaos.

A milisecond later, thousands of intelligent lifeforms crystalize out of the energy; Galeem needs energy for this, not matter. Urged by the outer reflex of its [muscle/nadir/id], the beings make war on each other, tearing each other apart for a [distant/omnipresent] creator.

Three milliseconds of warfare follows.

One [plane/universe] develops a species of matter-eater streamers, which devour the physical nature of an organic thing but leave the spirit intact. Galeem was looking for this. It wills the [plane/universe] to expand into others, and the streamers follow, devouring all sources of organic matter and exterminating their rivals to feed their exponential growth.

Five milliseconds. 

All organic matter is gone. The species now feeds on other energy.

Ten milliseconds.

The only energy left is the streamers, maddened with hunger but not allowed to die. Galeem wills relative time to slow to the rate of the [plane/universe] outside the [singularity/lesser Myriad].

A second.

The [singularity/false Myriad's] walls collapse, and the streamers, smelling new food, erupt from Galeem.

There is only one [plane/universe] Galeem allows them to harvest.

It takes them precisely five minutes and forty seconds to empty the real [plane/universe] of organic matter, leaving only its spirits.

Galeem wills the streamers to dissipate, and begins its long work.

 


End file.
